friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey and the High School Friend
"Joey and the High School Friend" is the eleventh episode of the second season of Joey. Plot Joey is a little upset that the low-paid film crew workers won't hang out with him. Zach tries to help but just makes it worse. Then, Joey gets a call from his former best friend Jimmy Costa saying that his friend is coming tomorrow. Jimmy suddenly didn't want to be friends with Joey 22 years ago and didn't say a word. Joey tells Michael and Alex about the code about to dating each others sister which was hard for Joey because Jimmy's sisters are hot and Joey's are slutty. When Gina finds out she looks quite nervous she tells Alex she had sex with Jimmy many times, and this is why Jimmy broke it off with Joey. Joey's attempts to fraternize with the crew get him addicted to chocolate milk which everyone else (including Gina, Alex, and Bobbie) understands to be code for marijuana and he has no idea. Later on, they try to stop him from drinking more and also he switches to strawberry milk. To everyone's surprise, Jimmy shows up looking "homeless", quoting Gina. Gina tries to tell Jimmy in private that Joey doesn't know about their past relationship, but Gina and Jimmy start making out again in Michael's bedroom. Joey walks in and finds out about the past expecting it from Gina, but ends up mad at Jimmy. Jimmy explains that's why he never said goodbye, afraid of telling the truth. Joey is very angry, but he didn't do anything because he slept with Jimmy's half-sister Veronica. After reminiscing with Jimmy, they make up. While Michael is trying to prove he is smarter than Jimmy, Joey notices they have the same mannerisms and interests as Michael, who was born 9 months after Gina and Jimmy last 'met'. Michael and Jimmy prove matching geniuses solving math and science problems, but fight frustratedly. When Gina tries to get rid of Jimmy so she can tell Michael that Jimmy is his father, she starts making out with him on the table. After Gina tells Michael that Jimmy is his father, he doesn't want to know Jimmy. Joey is flattered to be told that Michael sees him as a substitute father who gives him advice, and Michael talks to Jimmy. Cast and Crew Main Characters Joey Tribbiani - Matt LeBlanc Gina Tribbiani - Drea de Matteo Alex Garrett - Andrea Anders Zach Miller - Miguel A. Núnez, Jr. Michael Tribbiani - Paulo Costanzo Bobbie Morganstern - Jennifer Coolidge Guest Stars Jimmy Costa - Adam Goldberg Trivia * This is the first appearance of Jimmy. * It is revealed who Michael's biological father is. * Adam Goldberg played Chandler's crazy replacement roommate Eddie, whom Joey dislikes, and in this episode also plays Joey's old high school friend.Category:Joey Episodes Category:Joey Season 2 Characters Category:Joey Season 2 Category:Plot Category:Episodes with Joey's name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Joey Category:Joey Season 2 Episodes